Gundam Wing 12 Days of X-mas
by Razzly
Summary: Back by popular demand, the Gundam Wing 12 Days of X-Mas is ready to once again tickle your funny bone and fill you with Holliday spirit!


Gundam Wing 12 Days Of X-Mas  
By: Razzly  
[AN: I don't own any of the characters or the song, or anything else I could get sued for! Enjoy! UNCUT!!]  
  
On the first day of x-mas someone gave to me  
A pair of spandex pants...  
Heero: It's kinda cold in here...  
  
On the second day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy looks in a mirror: AHHH!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Heero: Does anyone else feel a draft?  
  
On the third day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre: What should I wear today?  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: AHHHHHH!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Heero looks down: What the hell...?  
  
On the fourth day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Four throwing knives...  
Catherine: Time for practice, Trowa!  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre opens his closet: Where are all my shirts!?   
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: AHHHHHHH!!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Heero: Who the hell took my good pants!?!  
  
On the fifth day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Five Gundam pilot obsessed girls...  
Girl 1: YOU'RE THE BEST HEEEEROOOOOOOOO!!  
Four throwing knives...  
Catherine opens drawer: My knives are gone...  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre: I'll feel so naked without my pink shirts!!  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: AHHhhh *takes a breath* AHHHHH!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Heero grabs Duo: Did you take my pants?!!  
  
On the sixth day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Six boring diplomats...  
Diplomat 1 talking to Relena: We want you to keep the peace, Miss Darlian.  
Five Gundam pilot obsessed girls...  
Girl 2: Heero sucks! TROWA ROCKS!! SKREEEEECH!!!!  
Four throwing knives...  
Trowa: You can't find the knives?!?!?!  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre starts to hyperventilate: Pink....shirt....!  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy is still staring at herself in the mirror: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Duo glances down at Heero while he is being held in the air and his eyes open wide.  
  
On the seventh day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Seven rose scented bath products...  
Treize: ooOOOoo! Rose scented bubbles!!  
Six boring diplomats...  
Relena listens to boring diplomats and hears Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.  
Five Gundam pilot obsessed girls...  
Girl 3: Trowa's a dork! DUO'S THE BESTEST!!!!   
Four throwing knives...  
Trowa: It's a miracle!!! AAAAHAHAHAHA!!  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre falls to his knees: Pink....pink...*gasps for air* PIIIIIIIINK!!!  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: Ahh... What was I screaming at again...? Oh yeah! AHHHHHHH!!!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Duo look back up at Heero: Heero...briefs???   
  
On the eighth day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Eight Gundam making scientists...  
Dr. J: Uhhh...There are only five of us...  
Seven rose scented bath products...  
Treize: What's this?! Rose body wash! Hehehehe!  
Six boring diplomats...  
Relena sips the tea the diplomats gave her.  
Five Gundam pilots obsessed girls...  
Girl 4: I HATE DUO!!! I THINK WUFIE'S THE BOMB! SQUEEEEEEEEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Four throwing knives...  
Trowa: MY EAR CAN FINALLY HEAL!! YES, YES, YES!!!  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre: Please...come...back...my pink...shirts!!! *tries to gasp for air*  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Heero turns red: Yeah, briefs, so shut up about it! *Heero leaves room*  
  
On the ninth day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Nine Sailor Scouts...  
Sailor Mercury: We're in the wrong fanfiction again...  
Eight Gundam making scientists...  
Dr. O: There's FIVE of us, FIVE!   
Seven rose scented bath products...  
Treize: Wow! Even rose shampoo!   
Six boring diplomats...  
Relena blinks tiredly and looks down at the tea.  
Five Gundam pilot obsessed girls...  
Shy Girl: Well...I like Quatre...  
Four throwing knives...  
Trowa: WHAT A GREAT DAY!! YAHOOOO!!  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre laying sprawled out in the floor: ...pink...  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: AHHHhhhhh....AHHHHHHH!!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Heero walks in his room: My only pants left are...  
  
On the tenth day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Ten poker playing Gundams...  
Epyon: Sandrock won again!? CHEATER!  
Nine Sailor Scouts...  
Sailor Pluto: I knew we should have gone left at Albuquerque.  
Eight Gundam making scientists...  
Dr. H: No! Five! FIVE!! F-I-V-E!  
Seven rose scented bath products...  
Treize: Mango conditioner?! What's THAT doing here??  
Six boring diplomats...  
Relena: Oh hell, not again. *passes out*  
Five Gundam pilot obsessed girls...  
Girls 1-4: QUATRE?! Heero!! No! DUO!! WUUUUUUUFEIIIII!!! TrOwA!!  
Four throwing knives...  
Catherine stares at Trowa: T-T-Trowa???   
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre whispers, barely conscious: p...i....nk....  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Heero: I guess this pair will have to do... *goes back in room with Duo in it*  
  
On the eleventh day of x-mas someone gave to me  
Eleven empty bottles of Champaign...  
Sally: Wufei, I told you I could drink all eleven bottles and not... *passes out on floor*   
Ten poker playing Gundams...  
Mercurious: Not again! Damn it Sandrock! You suck!   
Nine Sailor Scouts...  
Sailor Mars: It's all YOUR fault, Sailor Moon!!  
Eight Gundam making scientists  
Dr. J: FFFIIIIVVVVEEE!!!   
Seven rose scented bath products...  
Treize: What's this? I'm getting hives from all my rose scents?! NOOO!!!! *passes out*   
Six boring diplomats...  
Diplomat 1: I can't believe she fell for the poison tea again!! AAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Five Gundam obsessed fans...  
All the girls get into a HUGE cat fight and KO each other.  
Four throwing knives...  
Trowa joyfully does a spinning flip thing and hits his head on a pole, knocking himself out.  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre hyperventilates so much that he passes out.  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: AAHHHhhhhh..... *THUD* *passes out from lack of oxygen*  
And a pair of spandex pants...  
Duo sees Heero enter: Heero's wearing... NORMAL PANTS!??! AACK!! *passes out*  
  
On the twelfth day of x-mas someone gave to me  
A picture of twelve passes out Gundam people  
Razzly: Seven Gundam characters and five fans all unconscious.  
Eleven empty bottle of Champaign...  
Wufei looks down at the passed out Sally: Stupid woman.  
Ten poker playing Gundams...  
Nataku: INJUSTICE, SANDROCK!  
Nine Sailor Scouts...  
Sailor Moon: OOPS...Tehehe! SORRY!  
Eight Gundam making scientists...  
Dr. O: Your hopeless...   
Seven rose scented bath products...  
Treize: *silence...*  
Six boring diplomats...  
Relena: zzZZzz...  
Five Gundam pilot obsessed fans...  
All the girls are KOed on the ground with bumps and bruises.   
Four throwing knives...  
Catherine looks down at Trowa: Trowa??!  
Three pink shirts...  
Quatre: *silence with faint wheezing*  
Two freaky shaped eyebrows...  
Dorothy: *SILENCE*  
And a pair of spandex pants  
Heero: Normal pants? I would hardly call JEANS normal. 


End file.
